Street Rat
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's grandfather dies in his sleep. Yuri doesn't know what to do, but he'll be damned before he asks anyone for help. Hiding his grandfather's death, Yuri tries to continue his life as normal, until a certain duo notice something's up with him. "Hey Yuuri."..."What is it, Victor?"..."...Wasn't Yurio wearing that yesterday?"..."There's no shame in asking for help, Yura."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HELLO! This will be my first ever YOI fanfiction. I can't wait for season 2, so I have immersed myself in the fandom. So I hope you all enjoy my story, and if you do, please give me a review. Thanks guys!

…

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own YOI.

….

Yuri Plisetsky walked along the cold streets of Moscow. It had been snowing all night last night, and Yuri had not been able to sleep very well. He was carrying only a few items with him, along with his cat Potya. Potya had been asleep for quite some time, his breathing the only thing showing his signs of life. Yuri sighed, and continued to walk the rest of the way to the ice rink. Today he had to do something that he would never have done if he didn't have Potya.

Yuri had to ask for help.

Not for himself, no. There was no way in hell that he would ever ask anyone for help if he didn't have Potya. In fact, once he found a place for Potya to go, he wouldn't dare ask for more. Yuri wouldn't be someone else's burden. Eyes stinging at the cold, Yuri shivered and held Potya closer. If Yuri was this cold, there was no telling how cold his beloved cat was.

' _Finally.'_ Yuri thought as he made his way inside the ice rink. It was significantly warmer inside than it was outside, and Yuri closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the warmth.

"Ah. Yuratchka. You're early." came a voice. Yuri opened his eyes to see his coach Yakov standing before him.

"Sorry." Yuri said, removing his coat and revealing Potya inside. No longer asleep, Potya stared up at Yuri with wide eyes.

"You've brought the cat?" Yakov had never been very fond of cats.

Yuri nodded.

"Um…Yakov…I…" Yuri gulped and swallowed his pride. "I was wondering if…if you would take him." Yuri said, not meeting Yakov's gaze. Yakov looked at Yuri strangely.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked. Yakov knew Yuri. He knew how much he loved his cat and how he would never give him away voluntarily. He also knew that Yuri wouldn't be asking if he didn't have a very VERY good reason.

"Nothing major, just…my grandpa has developed an allergy and says we can't keep him anymore…so…I was wondering if you or someone I know could take him…for a while." Yuri said.

Yakov let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. He was afraid it was something major.

"Oh, Yuratchka. I can't. My place doesn't allow for pets." He said, giving him a sad smile.

Yuri nodded, petting Potya's fur. "I understand. It was a lot to ask of you." He sighed.

Yakov thought for a moment, then took out his cell phone, typing away.

"What're you doing?" Yuri asked.

Yakov sighed. "Just wait, impatient child." After about a minute of silence, Yakov's phone dinged.

"Ah. Yes!" Yakov smiled, which was a rare sight in and of itself.

"What?" Yuri asked, curious.

"Victor and Yuuri said they'd take him. If…if that's okay. They live in a house, unlike me, and can pretty much have as many pets as they'd like." Yakov said.

A part of Yuri was frustrated at the thought of Katsudon and Victor taking care of his baby, but the other part of him knew he couldn't afford to be picky. At least not in his situation. He should be thankful that they were willing to care for him. At least Potya would have a warm place to sleep at night.

Yuri sighed, but smiled slightly. "That would be a big help. Thanks." He said.

Yakov smiled and pat Yuri's head. "They were on their way here anyway. Victor and Yuuri wanted to work on their pair skate routine."

Yuri nodded and looked down at Potya. He would miss his cat terribly, but it couldn't be helped. This week had been the worst week of Yuri's life, but he wasn't about to show it. People would look at him differently. They would pity him. Fuck that. Yuri didn't need anyone's pity.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yuri called as he walked through the door. His grandpa didn't answer him, so he yelled again.

"Grandpa! Are you home?!"

…

Silence still graced the house.

"Come on, old man! Say something!" Yuri yelled one more time.

When he received no answer yet again, Yuri sighed. He looked around the room, but only saw Potya laying on the couch. His grandpa must be taking a nap or something. Yuri went to his grandpa's bedroom and opened the door to see his grandpa laying on the bed, seemingly asleep. Yuri sighed and went to wake him. There was no telling how long he'd been asleep for.

"Grandpa?" his hand went to shake his grandpa awake. He shook, but Nikolai didn't stir. "Grandpa?" Yuri called again.

When Yuri didn't receive an answer, he shook harder.

"Hey! Grandpa! Wake up! I'm home! Let's go get dinner!" he said.

Still Nikolai didn't stir.

"Grandpa?" Yuri started to worry now. He went to grab Nikolai's hand, and stopped in his tracks. His grandpa was cold. Very cold. Yuri went straight to his wrist and tried to find a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Hey…grandpa! Stop this…it isn't funny!" Yuri's eyes went wide and shook Nikolai harder. His grandpa's body lay still.

"Grandpa!" Yuri's voice was cracking now. "You can't do this to me! Don't leave me all alone! I need you! Don't leave me!" Tears were flowing down Yuri's face now. "Come on, grandpa! Wake up! PLEASE!" Yuri wailed.

At this point, Yuri didn't care who saw him acting like a baby. He just needed help. Someone who could wake up his grandpa…

Yuri dashed out the house and ran next door.

"Zenobia! HEY! HELP!" Yuri yelled. An elderly lady answered the door soon after Yuri started pounding on it.

"Yuratchka, whatever is the matter?" she asked.

Tears were now freely falling from Yuri's face.

"Grandpa won't wake up! He's gone!" Yuri wailed. Yuri didn't care how much of a baby he was being right now. He just wanted help.

Zenobia, seeing Yuri's distress, quickly called 112 and waited for emergency services to arrive. They were unable to revive him, as he had been dead hours before they arrived. Yuri was now truly all alone in the world, save for his cat.

Unfortunately, as Yuri came to find out, Nikolai did not own his home, he rented it. So unless Yuri could continue renting the place out, he would have to find somewhere else to live. Of course, Yuri had money in his bank from all his figure skating winnings, but those went directly to a savings account that he couldn't access until he reaches the age of majority. He wouldn't be 18 for another 2 and a half years.

"Do you have anywhere you can stay until you get sorted out?" asked one of the men who had been talking to Yuri.

Yuri nodded, knowing damn well that he had nowhere to go.

"Okay, good." The man smiled at Yuri, but Yuri didn't smile back. Instead he glared at the man with a fire in his eyes. He had spent too many tears tonight, and he wasn't about to cry in front of a stranger.

He would get through this. He would. Yuri Plisetsky had the eyes of a soldier.

And a soldier marches on.

…

A/N: Okay, so…yeah. I think I just depressed myself writing this. But I'll update soon.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's taken a while for a new update, but I had finals! BUT finals are now over, and I can focus on writing. Also, a slight change. I wrote Moscow in the first chapter, but they're in St. Petersburg. Yuri was raised in Moscow, but moved to St. Petersburg to train under Yakov. Although I think his grandfather stayed in Moscow, for the purpose of this story, his grandfather moved with him to St. Petersburg, where Yuri continued to live with him. I'm sorry for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

Yuri sighed as he watched Victor and Yuuri do their pairs skate of Stand By Me. They looked like they belonged there. Dancing on the ice, in the embrace of one another. Sometimes Yuri wished he had someone that loved him the way that Katsudon and Victor loved one another. Yuri took a good long look at his pet cat. He would never say so, but Yuri was very grateful for Katsudon and Victor taking in his pet. They had to be out of the house by this morning, and even though they had spent last night indoors, Yuri had not been able to get a good night's sleep. It had been snowing all night, and Yuri knew he wouldn't get to sleep. The cold had seeped into the house and that combined with the worry for the next day, kept Yuri from falling asleep. This entire past week had been utter hell, and Yuri was just trying to get through it as best as he could. Hell, he couldn't even afford to do his laundry anymore, and just settled on wearing the same thing he wore for the past 2 days.

Yuri sighed and pet Potya's fur as he watched the pair skate. It wasn't a very long routine, Yuri noticed, but it was so captivating. He would never tell them how much he loved it though. He would die of embarrassment.

As the music faded out, Yuri noticed that Victor was panting hard. It wasn't surprising. He was older than Yuuri, and the Katsudon had a lot more stamina than the Russian.

"Yurio! Did you see?! What'd you think?" Victor was gliding towards Yuri with a grin on his face. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"That's not my name." Yuri said. "…It was good. You've improved." That was all he was going to say on the matter. Victor smiled and pet Potya, who was lying on Yurio's lap. Potya purred and leaned into the touch.

Victor took this as an opportunity to hold the cat, who snuggled into Victor's arms.

"Traitor." Yuri smiled at his cat…well, Yuri supposed he was Victor's cat now. His and Yuuri's.

"You know, Yurio, Yuuri and I were thinking about getting a new pet, so this is perfect timing. Of course, we assumed it would be another poodle like Makkachin, but a cat's nice too. Why did you suddenly decide to get rid of him? Yakov never really said." Victor asked.

Yuuri had come over to where Victor and Yuri were talking and sat down on the bench with them.

"No real reason, really. My grandpa developed an allergy and said we couldn't keep him. I just…I'd rather he went with someone I knew…that's all." Yuri explained.

Victor nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. You'll still be able to see him this way." Victor pet Potya again, before handing him back to Yuri. Yuuri leaned over and pet the cat as well.

"How's your grandpa doing, by the way?" Yuuri asked. "I wanted to get that Katsudon pirozhki recipe from him so I could make it for dinner one night."

Yuri suddenly felt as though his heart had been stabbed with 1000 knives all at once. He suppressed his tears and took a deep breath. He couldn't let them see him break. His eyes shone with tears that threatened to fall. He held them back, however, and sighed.

"Yurio?" Yuuri asked, touching the young boy's shoulder. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Yuuri seemed concerned.

Yuri shrugged Yuuri's hand from his shoulder. "I'm fine…I'm fine, grandpa's fine…everything's fine. I'll ask him for the recipe for you." Yurio said, taking off his skate guards and getting up. He handed Potya to Yuuri and headed towards the rink.

…

…

"Vitya…that was weird. What's up with Yurio?" Yuuri asked. His eyes followed the little Russian kitten as he skated out on to the ice. Yurio was dragging his skates, and his free leg was as limp as a dead chicken. Yuuri watched him in concern.

Victor sighed. "No clue. That kid's an enigma." He smiled at his at his adorable fiancée and got up. It was then that a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Yuuri…"

"What is it, Victor?" Yuuri asked.

"...Wasn't Yurio wearing that yesterday?" Victor asked, looking closely at the outfit that Yuri was wearing.

Yuuri blinked. He was. That was odd. Yuuri voiced his opinion.

"He is. That's odd…isn't it?" he asked.

Victor nodded. "I hope he's doing okay. I'm going to try and talk to him tomorrow. I think I'm going to head home for today. We got in a decent amount of practice in. Do you want to come with me or are you going to stay here awhile?" Victor asked.

Yuuri thought for a moment, then handed Victor Potya.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to watch Yurio skate some more." He said. Victor nodded. "Okay. What did you want for dinner? Did you want to cook or have me pick up something?" Victor asked.

Yuuri wasn't listening. He was too enthralled by Yurio. He wasn't skating to any music, and Yuuri watched and listened to how softly his skates were gliding across the ice, as if he were dancing. He looked…miserable.

"Yeah…that sounds fine." Yuuri muttered.

Victor chuckled. That didn't answer his question, but okay. He supposed that he would just grab something for the two of them and wait for Yuuri to come home so they could eat together. Giving Yuuri a kiss on the head, Victor left the skating rink, Potya in his arms.

…

It was almost a full 15 minutes before Yuri got off the ice. His face was flushed, as if he had been crying. Yuuri gasped when he saw the dead look in his eyes. The poor boy was only 15. What could possibly be troubling him so much?

Yuuri decided to go talk to him.

"Yurio…are you okay?" he asked.

Yuri knew that he looked pathetic, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he tried his best to sound confident, but to Yuuri it just sounded like the whining of an injured kitten.

Yuuri didn't know how to phrase it. "You just seem…upset. Is there anything I can do?"

Yuri sighed. "You're not my fucking parent, okay? You don't know anything. Just leave me alone." He said.

Yuuri flinched a bit, as if the words had physically injured him. "I…I know I'm not. I'm sorry, Yurio. I didn't mean to make you angry, I just…"

Yuri saw red. "Why don't you just mind your goddamn business?! My life has nothing to do with you! You're just some fucking pig that squealed his fat piggy ass into my world! You don't know anything!" Yuri yelled. He knew this was unfair to Yuuri, him being so hostile, but he couldn't help it. The words just came out like vomit.

Yuuri was indeed shaken now, but he tried not to let it get to him, as he tried to reach out once more.

"Yurio, I-"

" _ **THAT'S NOT MY NAME!**_ " he yelled in Russian. In fact, Yuri thought, this was a perfect opportunity to get all this shit off his chest, since Yuuri didn't know Russian. It was just the two of them here. Yakov had gone home, and so had Victor. So, it was just Yuri and Yuuri that were still here.

" _ **EVERYTHING SUCKS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS SO GODDAMN MUCH! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE THIS! "**_

Yuuri's eyes widened as he listened to the boy scream.

" _ **MY GRANDFATHER'S DEAD! MY LIFE SUCKS! I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF MY ONLY HOME! I HAVE TO GIVE AWAY MY CAT, MY ONLY FRIEND LEFT IN THE WORLD BESIDES OTABECK! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE GODDAMN COLD, HOMELESS AND BROKE FOR THE NEXT 2 YEARS! FUCK THIS! FUCK EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING SUCKS! I WANT TO DIE! "**_ he cried out in Russian.

Yuuri was shocked by his outburst.

"Yurio…you…" Yuuri's eyes filled with tears.

Yuri sighed. He felt so much better after getting that off of his chest.

"I'm going home." He muttered to Yuuri, turning on his heel to walk away. He stopped when Yuuri grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"What the fuck? Let go!" Yuri tried to wriggle out of Yuuri's hold.

Yuuri's eyes, which had been filled with tears, now were narrowed, seriously.

" ** _You think I'm going to let you go after you said all that_?** " Yuuri asked in perfect Russian.

Yuri's eyes widened.

…

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit, but I had finals. But now they're over! YAY! So I hope you liked this chapter! I hope I'll be able to update soon! So if you liked it, please leave me a review! Thanks, ya'll.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.


End file.
